The Clueless Strawberry Who is NOT Interested
by xxxDark Moonxxx
Summary: We were hanging at the beach. "Utauu!" a voice yells. I turn to see a Pink Haired girl running towards us with her eyes closed, smiling, and arms out forward. She rams right into me. We fall on the sand plopped with a kiss. And all she says is "Hi Ikuto"?
1. The Party

This is my first Fanfiction ^^ YAY!!!!!

_This Story is In Ikuto's POV_

In This Story all the girls are freshmen, All the guys are sophomores.  
Personalities have changed mainly these ones:  
Amu: Perky and Clueless  
Ikuto: Sensitive about his popularity with girls(as if he would =P)  
Yaya: She is practically the same except she is embarrassed to show it  
Rima: Busybody(she knows ALMOST everything)  
Utau: Utau is friends with Amu, she doesn't really care about anyone else,  
and she protects Clueless Amu from perverts( watch out real Ikuto O.o)

**The Clueless Strawberry who is NOT Interested**

_I have never in my life been worried about whether girls liked me or not. Never did that occurr to me._  
_I just went along with my business and smirked when I heard girls talking about me...the single ones of course. And now because of that party with "that girl" I have somehow became sensitive about it._  
_It's something I will never forget......._

This is Where the Story Begins:

Me and Kukai were hanging in the hallway after class.  
"So will you?" Kukai pestered me,"there will be hott girls at the party!"  
"You honestly think I would go because of that?"  
"Yeah."  
I twitched."Ikuto, don't make go...alone...with all those girls," Kukai ranted.  
I rolled my eyes, _I had to pretend I wasn't interested in the party because of girls._  
"Especially" Kukai started up,"when one of those girls is....Utau."  
"FINE! I'll gooooo, but only to be there to beat you if you lay a finger on my sister."  
"YAY!" Kukai Cheered."It will be at the Beach tomorrow around 10 A.M. Here comes the girls in bikinis!"  
_He is one guy that doesn't care to show that he is a perv._  
"Later," I smirked as I left.

_I started heading home when I heard the most annoying sound._"Iku-toooo-kuuuunnnn!!! Wait up!" _the blonde pigtail girl, yeah you know it, it's Utau._ "Why?"I sighed. "because your suppose to walk with me home..."  
"Well, sorry for not waiting when usually you go ahead of me going home." Not as if I cared.  
"Oh, sorry," Utau replied," I usually walk my friend, Amu, home... but she was sick today" *Sad face*  
"Who was Amu again," I asked.  
"Man I told you over and over again...you forget a lot so it seems like you don't really care about it"  
I smiled," Glad you see it my way." _Sorry I just had to..after all she hit a good point, I am a guy of course._  
"You are such a Jerk!" Utau snapped,"anyways you will see her at the party, just look for the only person with pink hair." _Pink Hair??? No it is not weird at all, after all I DO have blue hair._

The Next Morning.  
Beep Beep! Beep Beep! BEEEEP!!!! my stupid phone rung. Ugh, The phone read: Twenty new Text messages.  
Kukai...is he a girl or something, any guy I know does not text that fast.

Text #1:You  
Text #2:better  
Text #3:make  
Text #4:it  
Text #5:at  
Text #6:the  
Text #7:party  
Text #8:or  
Text #9:I  
Text #10:will  
Text #11:be  
Text #12:Sad!  
Text #13:YAY Bikinis!  
Text #14-18: You better make it at the party or I will be sad!  
Text #19: It is Already 9:45!  
Text #20: DUUUUDDDDDEEEE!!! I got the Super Mario Strikers game!!! AAAHHHHH!!!!!!

_O.O Kukai has too much free time....Wait it's 9:45?_  
"Utaaauuuu! Get up- _What the heck? She left the FREAKIN' house without telling me?! Really?! _(sorry saw that off of SNL ^^)  
BEEP!  
New Text #1:  
Ikuto I left early....I thought it would be funny to told you now.

_T.T That was so mess'd up._

New Text #2: P.s. You only have 13 minutes

_Oh CRAP!_

* * *

Plz Comment or whatever! ^^ Ikuto: *Clicking Green Button* "10 out of 10 Stars"  
Mya: Why Thank you but why?  
Ikuto: It should be obivous.  
Mya?  
Ikuto: I am the Main Character ^W^ Mya: Not for long.  
Ikuto: Whatever Kukai: Anyone want to play Super Mario Strikers?  
Mya & Ikuto: No! *Ikuto Walks away*  
Mya: *whispers* let's go!

Random Quote:

_The United States is a nation of laws: badly written and randomly enforced._

Frank Zappa (1940 - 1993)

( I am an American and found this funny, no offence to anyone)


	2. The Kiss

Hi! It is Mya, thank you YuukiNoName for the first review. To tell you the truth I had realized all the spelling errors until after I had posted the story, also I found out Kukai is spelled with two U's = Kuukai =P, 'occurr' isn't spelled with two R's, plus I had to write the previous story in Notepad which ruined some of my word placing( you guys are probably thinking I could of fixed it before I post the story, thing is I was lazy and didn't see it until now, and yes, I am Lazy.) Anyways…UNTO THE STORY!!! ^ ^

Ikuto: Mya doesn't own Shugo Chara or any of its characters.  
Mya: Although I want to….  
Ikuto: *pats Mya*

**The Clueless Strawberry who is NOT Interested**

_Recap:_

"Utaaauuuu! Get up- _What the heck? She left the FREAKIN' house without telling me?! Really?! _(Sorry saw that off of SNL ^^)  
BEEP!  
New Text #1:  
Ikuto I left early....I thought it would be funny to told you now.

_T.T That was so messed up._

New Text #2: P.s. You only have 13 minutes

_Oh CRAP!_

* * *

I quickly grabbed my dark blue swimming trunks and my blue hoodie and threw them on and darted for the door……_Crap_… the mirror next to the door showed me my mess of hair. _Ugh _I ran back to my bathroom and combed down my hair. BEEP!

New Text #1:

Don't worry we have sunscreen here,

Utau

_As if I cared_…._all I know is I have to get there._ I ran down the street, and made a left, then a right, and then another right…_this would have been better if I had a driver's license. _*idea light blub* Secret Cat Shortcut… #1!!! I ran through an alleyway, ran on the brick fence dividing backyards, climb two walls, jumped down three cliffs, and started sprinting with my feet in the sun-warmed sand. Arrrr! _YES! I made it. _I thought as I slid on the sand to brake. "Safe!" Nagihiko yelled while doing the safe gesture with his hands. "Thank goodness you are not the late one, we decided whoever was the last one to arrive would pay for other refreshments." Kuukai smiled, "I am glad you made it, I knew you couldn't resist the girls." I glared at him, "I told you already, you touch my sister and I will kill you." Kuukai gulped, "oh…yeah."

"So who was the first one here?" I said trying to start up a conversation. "Oh that would be me," Nagihiko answered, "then it was Utau, then Yaya, then Mya (Mya is my name and one of my characters from _Dark Moon), _Kate, Mimi, Michelle (these girls are also from _Dark Moon ^ ^) then _Kuukai, then Rima, and now you." _Could there be anymore girls? Not that I am complaining, its just I don't want to sit listening to girl talk…it gets boring if it lasts more than three minutes you know and especially when they talk about what they bought and stuff…and another thing is I don't have clue who these girls are! _

Kuukai whined. "Get over it," I replied. The girls, except Utau and Rima, started into the water. Yaya and Mimi were having a splashing war. Kairi finally show up, "Guys I brought a portable radio." "Yay! Music!" Kuukai cheered, "Play that thing!" Kairi turned on the radio to 97.5 and "Bad Romance" was on.  
"I could sing better," Utau complained.  
"Nah," Kuukai smirked, "you would only make people fall asleep…"  
"That isn't true…right Ikuto-kun?"  
"No he is right."  
"Then lets have contest," Utau challenged Kuukai.  
"You're ON!!!" _This could end badly……_

"_I want your love and I want your revenge. You're an _hmm-hmm _and a bad romance. (Woah-oh-woah-oohhhh)……… Caught in a Bad Romance (lala uhh uhh ah, rum ma rumma ah, GA GA ooh la ah)" _Kuukai sung.  
"Oh yeah how about this," Utau changed the station to 99.9 and it had _I Just Need you Now.  
_Kuukai was singing the girl parts and Utau was singing the guy parts. Nagihiko was laughing too hard. I sighed._ I was bored…_  
"Utauuu!" a high-pitched voice called. I turned around to see who it was. A pink hair girl was running towards us. She had her hands out front of her; eyes closed, and she was smiling. BAM! She rammed right into me. I lost footing and fell. And she plopped right on me with a kiss!  
She slowly lifted up and looked at me with her golden eyes and simply said, "Oh, Hi Ikuto."

Mya: Yay! Finished with my 2nd Chappie!  
Ikuto: O_O Amu kissed me……  
Amu: O_O Ikuto is shocked…  
Mya: ^^; Ikuto kissed me…  
Ikuto: What the heck! When?  
Mya: Ikuto has kissed every one of his fans…  
Amu & Ikuto: when? Where?  
Mya: (in their happy places…) please Comment and stuff ^^

Random Quote:

"Listen. Do not have an opinion while you listen because frankly, your opinion doesn't hold much water outside of Your Universe. Just listen. Listen until their brain has been twisted like a dripping towel and what they have to say is all over the floor.  
Hugh Elliott, _Standing Room Only weblog, 02-14-2003_


End file.
